A hammer union is a device for joining together pipes normally carrying high pressure fluids. The hammer union must be tightened on the pipe because the pipe is under enormous pressures. These hammer unions are tightened by using a hammer to pound on lugs provided on the hammer union. In doing so, the lugs are deformed by continued use creating sharp edges and deformations on the lugs. The present invention is directed to apparatus for restoring the lugs on these hammer unions. Previously, the hammer unions had to be restored manually taking a lot of time and, in some cases, causing injury. With the present invention, these hammer unions are restored quickly and with little chance of injury.